


Подарок

by Thurisaz7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Баки не хотел праздновать день рождения, но у Тора были другие планы.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> В честь дня рождения Баки Барнса, которому исполняется 10 марта сто два года! (Вселенная MCU)
> 
> Бета: Little Queenie

У него не было сомнений, что что-то тут не так. В последние недели его дёргали на перевозку и получение запечатанных кейсов из одной точки мира в другую под предлогом, что другие заняты. И сегодня именно ему снова выпала миссия быть курьером. Предчувствуя подвох, Баки улетел первым же рейсом и теперь ждал в номере, когда придёт тот, кому он должен передать запечатанный кейс.

Из номера был виден пляж и море. Отель для толстосумов, поэтому огромного наплыва туристов здесь не было, пляж практически весь в его распоряжении. Всё располагало к тому, чтобы расслабиться, но Баки ждал уже полдня и устал от дурацкого галстука и костюма. Тонкая перчатка на левой руке скрывала металлическую поверхность и рекалибровку пластин.

Возможно, стоило порадоваться, что он проводит время в шикарном номере с чудесным видом из окна, с неограниченным кредитом на услуги, которыми не упустил возможности воспользоваться, а не носится под градом пуль и осколков. После всего через что он прошёл, провести здесь время было не самым худшим вариантом, но это не объясняло, почему от остальных ни слуху, ни духу — не от штаба, не от того, кто должен забрать кейс.

Звук вибрации лежавшего на столе телефона привлёк его внимание. Очередное поздравительное сообщение. Баки не очень хотелось отвечать, чувствуя неловкость и досадную растерянность. Времена празднования его дня рождения остались в прошлом, когда в кругу его семьи устраивали небольшой праздник, несмотря на трудные времена. В дальнейшем он предпочитал самостоятельно устраивать себе развлечения, а после было не до этого. Празднование дня рождения Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса — это прошлый век в прямом смысле слова, и он не видел весомой причины, почему на официальном сто втором году его жизни что-то должно измениться.

Звук приходящих сообщений снова отозвался вибрацией несколько раз подряд. Баки был готов поспорить на свою вибраниумовую руку, что это от Сэма, который никогда не укладывался в одно сообщение, а слал несколько подряд с кучей картинок.

Баки подошёл к окну, готовый отпрянуть от него в любой момент. Привычная бдительность и ожидание опасности никогда его не оставляла. Забывал он о ней только когда рядом был Тор.

При первой встрече в мирное время ему сразу понравился Тор, но поначалу он не ожидал, что его возрастающая симпатия к нему не только перейдёт в более глубокие чувства, но окажется взаимной. Было в этом что-то от пресловутой любви с первого взгляда, несмотря на попытки Баки поиронизировать над самим собой. Он ничего не ждал, предпочитая просто наслаждаться новыми ощущениями и чувствами.

Но сейчас ему было немного жаль, что телефон Тору без надобности. От него поздравительное сообщение Баки хотел бы прочитать. Похоже, он готов растаять от всего, что касается Тора.

Хотя это объясняется гораздо проще: он влюблен в него по уши.

Баки усмехнулся и лёг на диван, закрывая глаза. На самом деле, он был очень благодарен Мстителям и друзьям из Ваканды, которые пытались дистанционно поздравить его. Приняв в свои ряды, они уже сделали многое для него. Всё же нужно собраться и ответить на все сообщения, а если ему удастся поскорее улететь из этого чёртового места, то поблагодарить всех. Баки провёл рукой по лицу, понимая, что скоро перейдёт к мыслям о праздновании дня рождения, хотя ещё с утра уверенно занимался отрицанием самой возможности.

И где носит того чёртового мужика, которому он должен отдать грёбаный кейс?

В дверь постучали условным стуком.

Баки живо поднялся с дивана, подошел к двери и открыл, тотчас замирая от удивления.

— Прости, что заставил ждать, — улыбнулся Тор.

— Это тебя я должен был ждать? — Баки несколько раз немного осоловело моргнул.

— Да. Впустишь? — в глазах Тора мелькнуло хитрое веселье. — Вот так лучше. Что с тобой? Нравится? — он явно был доволен произведенным эффектом, поймав на себе взгляд.

Баки только кивнул, закрывая дверь и не отрывая взгляда от Тора, одетого в элегантный костюм-тройку с запонками на рукавах. Сказать, что он был «шикарен» — мало, потому что дальше мысли плавно перешли к неторопливому раздеванию. Как бы не был сейчас хорош Тор, но без одежды он всегда вне конкуренции, а ещё Баки соскучился. Очень.

— Что это ты так вырядился? — стараясь скрыть своё состояние, спросил Баки.

— Разве ты забыл, какой сегодня день? — Тор подошел к кейсу.

— Забудешь тут, — галстук снова начал раздражать Баки, и он еле сдержался, чтобы не сорвать его с себя. — Я к телефону подходить не хочу.

— Тогда бы ты знал, что тебя ждёт сюрприз, — усмехнулся Тор. — Разве на прошлой неделе тебя не спрашивали, где ты хотел бы отдохнуть?

Баки открыл рот и закрыл, собирая все детали в одну общую картину. А началось всё с…

— Напомни мне серьёзно поговорить с моим лучшим другом, — он не ожидал такого коварства и понял, что сам о многом проболтался. Например, что ему хотелось развеяться, желательно, в какой-нибудь солнечной стране, и чтобы море было рядом. Подумать только, что его так легко развели банальным вопросом, будет ли он праздновать свой день рождения.

Тор в ответ только хитро улыбнулся и обнял его, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать. На время Баки позабыл про мысли о будущей расправе; он вообще не мог о чём-то думать в такие моменты. Как же он скучал по Тору, а тот прибыл именно в его день рождения. Может быть, зря избегал этого праздника, ведь чудеса случаются.

— Пойдём, нам пора, — сказал Тор, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

— Куда? Зачем? Что ты задумал?

— Сколько вопросов, — Тор сам поправил на Баки галстук. — Не беспокойся, это просто ужин на двоих у моря.

Баки хотел много чего спросить, но предпочёл позволить вести его к месту ужина. Он был очень удивлён, когда увидел накрытый столик неподалёку от моря со всеми приготовлениями. Не зря его предчувствие сигналило, что здесь есть подвох, но он позволил обвести себя вокруг пальца.

Но долго предаваться мыслям об этом ему не дали, потому что Тор усадил его за стол, и Баки предпочёл расслабиться, чтобы получать удовольствие от происходящего. Тор здесь, Тор весело смеётся и разливает вино по бокалам. Он рядом. 

Время пролетало незаметно, Баки смеялся и чувствовал себя легко, слушая шум прибоя, наблюдая то за медленным красивым закатом солнца, то за Тором.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил Тор, оставляя пиджак с жилетом на стуле. Он расстегнул рубашку и наклонился, чтобы разуться и подвернуть штанины брюк. 

— Да, — Баки последовал его примеру. 

Вскоре они оба гуляли по побережью, шутливо пытаясь столкнуть друг друга в морскую воду. В один из моментов их шутливой возни, Тор просто повалил его на мягкий песок и долго целовал. Баки подумал, что день рождения удался и полностью сосредоточился на желании заполучить больше, он ведь соскучился и не собирается упускать возможности этого вечера. Но Тор настоял, что лучше вернуться в номер. Баки просто кивнул, потому что ему было плевать, где, — главное, что он с ним.

Только в номере Баки в должной мере оценил широкую кровать, которая прекрасно подходила для него и Тора. Испытание на прочность она почти выдержала, пусть и с трудом, всё же ощутимо просев. 

— Ты мне скажешь, что в кейсе? — лениво спросил Баки, развалившись на Торе, когда они оба успокоились после чувственного и, как всегда, бурного секса, лёжа на развороченной постели. Скомканное одеяло давно валялось на полу, прикроватная тумбочка отъехала на пару метров. По наспех сброшенной одежде можно было проследить путь от двери к постели.

— Твой подарок, — Тор даже глаза не открыл, пребывая в приятной истоме.

— Мой подарок, — повторил Баки с двусмысленной интонацией, глядя на его мерно поднимающуюся мускулистую грудь. — Не расскажешь, в чём был смысл гонять меня по всему миру с кейсами?

— Ты участвовал в создании своего подарка, — Тор улыбнулся, открывая глаза. — Код — твой официальный возраст.

— Как нехорошо напоминать мне про него, — Баки сделал вид, что его это огорчило, но не слишком убедительно.

Тор улыбнулся ещё теплее, наблюдая за открыванием кейса.

Баки увидел аккуратно упакованный альбом ручной отделки и с замиранием сердца открыл его. И пораженно выдохнул, когда стал листать страницы. Он безошибочно сопоставил в уме весь недельный маршрут, но также увидел и другие памятные места с пожеланиями от всех друзей на фотографиях — личных, совместных, тайно отснятые кадры. Он и находил другие, которые относились к его жизни в довоенные годы и времена службы в «Воющих Коммандос». Как они смогли столько найти и восстановить?

Баки не ожидал, что все примут активное участие и покажут ему, что он вписывается в их большую семью. Они вместе создали этот подарок.

— Я добавлю ещё, тут должно было остаться место, — сказал Тор, поднимаясь с постели, слегка обернув бедра покрывалом, и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака несколько фотографий — от Стражей Галактики.

Баки рассмеялся, увидев на одной из них послание от Ракеты, в котором опять был намёк про его руку из вибраниума.

— А эти наши с тобой, — непривычно скромно протянул Тор, передавая новые фотографии.

Баки взял их и стал рассматривать, чувствуя, как у него теплеет на сердце. Он вместе с Тором поместил недостающие фотографии в альбом и снова просмотрел, любуясь запечатленными моментами жизни. Наверное, именно так можно увидеть миг счастья. Обычно оно практически незаметное, оставляет после себя лёгкое чувство радости момента, но в него снова можно вернуться с помощью воспоминаний или такого альбома с фотографиями.

Ему хотелось помнить всё.

Решение пришло сразу, отметая все дневные сомнения.

— Давай вернёмся? — предложил Баки. — Ты не забыл свой Громобой?

— Скоро утро, — Тор посмотрел с интересом и ожиданием.

Похоже, что его не удивило предложение. 

— Какая разница, когда отпраздновать день рождения? Воспользуемся разницей часовых поясов, — Баки притянул его к себе. — Я хочу всех увидеть и поблагодарить. Что-то мне подсказывает, что они все на базе, пока мы здесь с тобой, но сначала навестим мою сестру и всё семейство?

— Желание именинника — закон, — Тор улыбнулся и поцеловал его. — Потом нас ждёт другое путешествие, — он многообещающе подмигнул. 

Баки в ответ крепко обнял его, подумав, что день рождения всё-таки может быть отличным праздником, но свой главный подарок он заполучил давно.


End file.
